Don't Worry, It'll Be Fun! Ciel and Lizzie
by AloisFancyTrancy
Summary: It's a normal day at the Phantomhive manor as Ciel is learning his daily geography lesson from Sebastian. When suddenly Lizzie shows up to Ciel's mansion to take him somewhere for their engagement anniversary. Everything seems that it is going just fine, until things don't go according to plan. Ciel x Lizzie / Elizabeth / Lizzy
1. First Visit

Ciel sat at his desk chair un-amused as Sebastian rambled on about how the continents were formed. He took his attention away from his lesson for a while to think, and then it hit him. Lizzie was coming to visit him today. This wasn't like any other normal visit either... oh no, it was far from it. Today is the day that they were first told, as children, that they were to be married.

Ciel never thought of the day as anything special, since they we're never _really_ engaged anyway. But Lizzie felt differently. She thought the day was an occasion meant to be celebrated every time it came about. Ciel always disliked celebrations, even for his own birthday. Lizzie had of course made him celebrate that with her too. And so, he was not suprised that she would take this day to the extreme either.

"Young master. You don't seem to be very focused today. Is there something the matter?" Ciel looked up. Apparently Sebastian had asked him a question. A question he already knew the answer too, but took joy in making Ciel admit it. He tried avoiding answering the question as much as possible.

"No Sebastian, there is nothing the matter. This is just excruciatingly boring". Ciel finished his answer and gave Sebastian a weak glare. He looked around the room waiting for Sebastian's reply. Most-likely something about how he already knew what was bothering Ciel and why he wouldn't admit it. Following an explanation of what such an event was.

"Young master. You're not worried about Mrs. Elizabeth coming over today for you engagement anniversary are you?" Sebastian asked with a sly grin, taking too much pleasure in interrogating Ciel. Yep, he was right. Sebastian already knew the answer.

"No, of course not. I just wish that every time she come to my mansion she hadn't feel the need to dress everything in pink and call it "cute" ". Ciel stated. Oh how he hated walking down his stairs only to see the whole manor decorated in frilly ribbons and sparkles. Seeing his servants running around dressed as God-only-knows-what. And when he started down his stairs...

That's exactly what had happened.

Ciel and just come to the bottom of his stair-way as Elizabeth tackled him into a hug so tight it could induce death.

"Hello Elizabeth". Ciel mumbled against Lizzie's dress. "Why are you here again?" He asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Oh Ciel, call me Lizzie! I'm your wife, you don't have to adress me like I'm your aunt anymore. And you know why I'm here silly! I'm here because it's our engagement anniversarry!" She said, estaticly. Unfortunately, Ciel was as far from thrilled about this whole thing as possible. Their engagement celebration would obviously include Ciel having to spend a whole day with his fiance probably walking all around town having to hear her high-pitched, squeaky voice in his ear every five seconds. Although, there was always a bright side to everything right? At least he'd have Sebastian there to keep Lizzie from suffocating him with her death-like grip of a hug every time she saw something cute.

"Oh and Ciel, we can actually be alone today! I've already told Sebastian to take a day off from being your butler so we can have some quality time together". Great. Just great. Well, it looks like he'll be on his own with his wife all day today after all.

"Um Lizzie... where exactly are we going?" Ciel asked as they started up a strange road with trees lining each side. He hadn't known they would have to take such a long carrige ride out to wherever they were going.

"We're going to go visit the house we get to spend our honeymoon in after our wedding. Paula figured since we're getting married soon we might as well visit the house we'll be in for a while afterwards to make sure we like it". Lizzie said, looking at him with her signature smile. She reached up from her lap to take hold of his hand, to her suprise, Ciel had held her hand back. Lacing their fingers together. She blushed and looked up at Ciel. He was looking back at her and he started to blush. She smiled. He quickly realized he had been blushing and looked out the window.

Lizzie saw his reflection and for a second, she could've sworn she'd saw him smile. He squeezed her hand tight one more time and said: "Yeah, I'm sure we will".

_Sorry this chapter is so short . I didn't really plan on writing this story so quickly. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and a little more interesting. Hoped you liked this one! ^w^ Hope you read the next. ~ AloisFancyTrancy_


	2. Delayed

_Hey guys! I forgot to mention in chapter one that in my story, Ciel is 15 and Elizabeth is 16. Just wanted to make sure you know. Well, anyway... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked /very/ hard on it. :3 Anyway... ENJOY! :D_

"Look Ciel! We're here!" Lizzie said excitedly and she tried to wake Ciel up. Ciel looked up from his slumber, for he had fallen asleep on the way here. He looked out his window and saw a giant-looking gray house. It wasn't your average house though, this one was _huge_. It looked as if it had jumped right out of a teen horror movie. The entrance started at the foot of the stairs, leading up to five or six huge columns lining the front of the house. Finally reaching the door it had church-like, stained glass windows depicting a butterfly and a spider on either side. The doors we're also quite large, for it opened like any normal church door would, with it's triangular shape.

Their chauffeur walked around to their side of the carrige to let them out. Ciel stepped out first, holding out his hand to Elizabeth so she wouldn't fall. For it was easy because it was so damp out here. Long patches of dark green grass covered the whole area surrounding the house. The ground was slick with morning dew.

Once they we're both out Ciel informed the chauffeur they wouldn't be needing him any longer.

"Okay, but I'll be back around eight-o-clock to pick the both of you up. I'll call ten minutes before hand, there are 3 telephones inside, I should be able to reach you". The chauffeur said before taking off.

Ciel looked at Elizabeth, who stood in awe looking at the grand house before them._ And we get to have this whole place to ourselves?_ She thought. "Well then Lizzie, since you seem to know more about this place than me, why don't you show me around?" Ciel said as Lizzie's face lit up.

"Okay Ciel, I just know you'll love it!" Lizzie squealed as she grabbed both of Ciel's hands and made him face her. Ciel wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. The both of them chest-to-chest now. Ciel could see the very obvious blush on Lizzie's face as he leaned in closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face into his neck, taking in the sweet smell of the one she loved. Her fiance. Her _Ciel_.

They parted as Ciel said: "Alright then Lizzie, show me around! We've got a house to see!" He said with a smile. Lizzie jumped for joy as she grabbed Ciel and pulled him towards the front door. _Maybe this won't be that awful after all_. Ciel thought to himself as they entered the house.

From the outside, the house looked huge already. But that was_ nothing_ compared to the inside. Ciel could've sworn this was bigger than his manor back in London. It had a long, spiraling staircase that lead upstairs. The walls and floors were a deep purple and black color scheme. The rugs were a blood red color and the walls were lined with numerous paintings; probably from long before they were born. The whole house smelled of dusty old books and furniture polish. Ciel looked around amazed. The house was so beautiful.

"Okay, I guess we'll start with the first floor". Lizzie said as she motioned around them. Pulling Ciel over into another room she announced: "And this is the kitchen. Where I can make you breakfast, and make you dinner, and desert!" Lizzie said before dragging him to another room.

This room was quite large. The colors that lined the room we're red and gold. The rugs looked like pure white snow. "And this is the bathroom". Lizzie said. _This is quite large for a bathroom_. Ciel thought to himself as he looked around. He glanced upon an enormous bathtub in the very middle of the room. _Why on earth would someone need such a big bathtub?_ He thought. But then he remembered they were in a house made for nobles on their honeymoon and understood everything. He blushed and shooed the thought away from his mind.

"You want to see the upstairs?" Lizzie asked. Ciel replied: "Well of course I do, that's were the bed is!" Not realizing what he had said or what it sounded like he meant until he saw Elizabeth's whole face turn pink. He corrected himself: "So I can take a nap, haha". He said akwardly and motioned towards the stairs.

Once up the stairs Ciel and Lizzie explored almost every door down the hallway until they found the bedroom. "Here's the bedroom you were so excited to see". Elizabeth said with a giggle. Ciel walked towards the bed and threw himself on it. Closing his eyes as he relaxed. Lizzie walked over to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes, tracing a line from his forhead to his jaw. Taking in his beautiful features. _Sometimes I wonder how I had became so lucky to have such a handsome husband_. She thought. Before she knew what was happening Ciel had sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Elizabeth blushed madly when she noticed she was straddling him. Ciel noticed this and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more so she wouldn't fall off of him.

"I love the house Lizzie". He said. Lizzie hugged him tightly for what seemed like forever before she finally released him and looked into his eyes. Well, his uncovered eye. She loved the gorgeous deep blue they were. She often found herself getting lost in that beautiful blue.

"I'm so happy you like it Ciel". She said as she looked at him, then at his lips, then turned away, blushing again._ What's the matter with me?_ She thought. She had never felt this way towards Ciel before. Of course she had always loved him, but right now, she felt like something was missing. Like she wanted more of him.

Ciel noticed her blush when she turned away and he got the hint of what she wanted. But he himself felt to shy to do anything about it. Instead he reached up and took her face in his hands as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He smiled as Lizzie did also. "I want you to know that I'm happy that it is _you_ who is my wife Lizzie". Ciel said. Elizabeth smiled widely at this.

Ciel glanced at the clock on the wall. It read seven forty-five. Their chauffeur would be calling and coming to pick them up soon. With this he moved to set Lizzie beside him and got up. As he walked over to the phone in the corner of the room it started to ring._ Knew it_. He thought as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hello? Ciel Phantomhive? It's your chauffeur. I'm calling to inform you there is a storm coming through this evening making it impossible try and drive a carrige. I'm calling to tell you that you will have to stay at the house overnight. By yourselves". Ciel shuddered. So they were stuck here.** Alone**. Not that Ciel was afraid or anything. He had just never really been _alone_ with Lizzie this late before. And especially not so far outside of London and away from civilization. There we're no neighbors out here. They we're completely and totally alone. "Alright". Ciel said. Confirming he'd heard all the chauffeur had to say.

"Another thing". Their chauffeur said through the phone. "Since you two will be staying there over night, I will inform you that there are some night clothes in the dresser of the master bedroom".

"Okay, thank you". Ciel said before hanging up. That was all he needed to know. He would call back first thing tomorrow morning to see if they could be picked up.

"Who was it Ciel?" Ciel turned around to see Elizabeth behind him. "It was the chaufffeur. He said there is a storm coming in this evening and he will not be able to pick us up until tomorrow". He answered his finace.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lizzie asked, cofused.

"It looks as if we'll be staying here for the night". Ciel said.

_Well I hope you guys like chapter two! Chapter three will be very exciting I promise! Will Ciel and Lizzie finally get to share that kiss they both want so badly? Who knows. I guess we'll find out in the next chapter! :P ~ AloisFancyTrancy_


	3. Experience

_Hey guys! AloisFancyTrancy here.. sorry I haven't posted in a while.. I've been really busy and have had terrible writers block . Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story! :P Here's a little fanservice for ya._

Ciel looked around the room. Noticing the giant bed before them. Remembering that this was the only bedroom. Elizabeth seemed to notice too... and she looked at Ciel for an explanation or some sort of answer. The same thought crossed their minds at the same time. They we're alone.. and this was the only place to sleep. Let alone in a house made for a honeymoon.

Both of them stood there, looking at eachother with the same blank expression, faces bright scarlet.

"Lizzie, I think this is the only bedroom in the house." Ciel said shyly.. blushing.

"Well, that's okay". Lizzie said. "I guess we'll just share! Like husband and wife normally do!" She said happily.

There was an akward silence for about thirty seconds before Ciel spoke up. "Well, if we're going to sleep, we might as well get out of these clothes. The chauffeur said there were night clothes in the dresser". He motioned to the dresser. Walking over to it he opened the first dresser drawer. What lay inside may never erase itself from his mind. There was a plain night shirt, obviously for a male, and for a female... all there was, was lingere. Apparently Lizzie had noticed the bizzare expression on Ciel's face and came to stand beside him to see what was in the drawer.

She blushed a deep red as she saw what lay inside as well. There was a black pair of lace undies and brazzire; some thigh-high socks; a pink lacey dress (which was more modest than anything else in there); and a dark blue corset threaded with black lace as well.

"Well..." Ciel said. "The pink dress looks like it would cover you the most Lizzie. I know you might feel uncomfortable around me in anything else inside this drawer". Lizzie blushed and looked down at the pink lacey dress. _It is really pretty_. She thought to herself. _And it would cover me a lot more than the rest of the stuff in here... and it's pink!_ She lifted it out of the drawer.

"You know what, I think this _will_ work after all". She said to Ciel, who blushed even brighter as she held it in front of her. It deepened as he visualized it actually _on_ her.

"Why don't you go try it on then Lizzie?" He said. "I'll get dressed in here while you get dressed in the other room. Okay?"

"Alright Ciel, see you in a bit~!" She said happily as she skipped away to go put on that lacey pink dress.

Ciel was already in bed when he heard the door creak open slightly. "Ciel~?" He heard a whisper.

"Yes Lizzie?" He said tiredly.

"Umm~... I kind of feel.. uncomfortable.." She said shyly. Still only her head peeking through the door. He could see her hair undone hanging down over her shoulders, shining in the candle-light.

"Lizzie. Honestly, it's alright. It's dark in here anyway, and you will be inside of the covers. I'm not going to see you unless you want me too." Ciel said, slightly annoyed. But more tired and concerned for Lizzie more than anything.

He heard the door creak open a little bit more and then it quickly shut closed. She silently made her way over to Ciel.

Ciel felt her slide into the bed as carefully as she could, trying not to disturb him. As she slid in he felt her leg brush against his. She was very cold. _Must be because of the lack of a fireplace._ Ciel thought to himself.

She shifted once more and he felt her shiver. Jeeze she was _really_ cold._ This will not do._ He thought. _I can't have my fiancee freezing to death when she's trying to sleep. Such things would not be proper of her husband to allow._

Ciel leaned up ever so slightly to peek at Elizabeth. She had her eyes closed but Ciel could tell she was still awake. He could see her pink cheeks and her long; curly; blonde hair shining once again in the candle-light. He knew how to tell almost anything she tried to hide from him. Usually she only did it to seem "_cute_".

Ciel slowly inched closer to Lizzie until finally meeting her back. He gently wrapped his arms around her and felt her shiver again. Most-likely getting used to the sudden warmth of him around her.

As Ciel finished getting comfortable and wrapping his arms around her, trying to warm her, he noticed something. Her heartbeat had quickened it's pace. Almost tripled it's speed from his touch. The whole situation was chaste... but yet, her heart still raced in her chest. Slowing not even once.

"Ciel?" She asked. Turning in his arms to face him. His hold still on her.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Ciel replied tiredly... almost mumbling.

She slowly reached around his neck to rest her arms there. She looked at him for his reaction. He just glared at her, eyes wide. Not knowing what was going on. Elizabeth thought to herself: _Well... if I'm ever going to do this, I might as well do it now._

Before Ciel could even blink again Lizzie leaned in closer.

"Lizzie what are you doi-"? Ciel tried to say before Lizzie kissed him. She felt him tense up at first, analyzing the situation. Then she felt his heart race faster, right along with her own. And finally he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tighter. He shifted her so that he was sort-of hovering above her lightly, they were still chest-to-chest however. They broke the kiss as Ciel spoke.

"Lizzie I- I never would've expected something like this out of you". He said in confusion and awe.

"I never expected it out of myself either Ciel". She said with a giggle as she pulled him back down into another kiss.

Ever so slowly she felt Ciel's hand travel up her leg, pausing right below her thigh. She wasn't used to that feeling at all. It was... exhilarating. She gasped at the motion and Ciel took advantage of it. Entering her mouth with his tounge.

Ciel never thought he would kiss Elizabeth like this so soon. Of course they would on their wedding night... but that was two to three years away yet. And here they were, in bed, all alone, kissing. _Oh I wonder what kind of snarky joke Sebastian would have about this._ Ciel thought. But was quickly distracted when he felt Elizabeth start to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her.

"Elizabeth. Are you sure you want to do this? You are ready to go this far?" Ciel asked hesitantly. He was ready, he had been for the past year. Apparently Lizzie had been too, but for much longer.

"Of course I'm sure Ciel. You _are_ my husband, and we _are_ to be married. I trust you Ciel and I-" She cut off her sentance, turning away.

"You what Lizzie?" Ciel asked. Her head still turned away.

After waiting a few moments when she didn't answer Ciel moved both his hands to the bottom of her night-gown. "Well since you're so sure Lizzie..." He said while slipping off her gown and removing his own clothes as well. "We should at least do this the right way".

She blushed as she looked down at herself and Ciel. She had never been this exposed before infront of anyone but her mother and Paula. But this was Ciel. Her husband. She had never been so nervous in her life.

"I know what you we're going to say Lizzie". Ciel said as her cupped her face in one hand.

"And what would that be?" She replied.

"You we're going to say you loved me". He said proudly with a grin. He kissed Elizabeth once more and said:

"I love you too, _**Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford**_".

_I hope you guys like that chapter! Look forward to the next! :P_

_~AloisFancyTrancy_


End file.
